


Villainous Milkshake

by Snarkycannibal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breasts, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Costume Kink, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Feeding Kink, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, French Kissing, Glove Kink, Gloves, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Kidnapping, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Muteness, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, POV Second Person, Panty Kink, Pineapples, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Skirts, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Submission, lip biting, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkycannibal/pseuds/Snarkycannibal
Summary: You meet a beautiful mute girl at the bar, and decide to take her home.  Instead, you find yourself kidnapped and under her control.  She has a particular use for you, and she's not working alone.  Between sessions of being used, you plan your escape, but do you really want to escape?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my smutty, smutty fic. I love the villain girls in RWBY, especially Neo, and I wanted to write them being dominant and a bit sadistic. This is only my second fic, so any feedback is appreciated. I have three chapters (not including prologue) planned, but it could end up a little longer.

There was but one woman who caught your eye at the bar. Other girls there were pretty, sure, but the one you kept looking back at was the petite lady with hair in three distinct colors. Just before you got up to approach her, she looked right at you with a little smirk across her face. Did she notice you checking her out? Regardless, she looked into it. You approached and took a seat by her.

You asked her if she came here often and if you could buy her a drink, but she only glanced up at you coyly. You went ahead and ordered two drinks, and decided to pry a little more. “You got a name?” you asked. She searched her pockets and found a pen, then she grabbed a cocktail napkin and scrawled something out in elegant cursive .“Neo,” you read aloud. “No last name?” She shook her head no, still smirking. The two of you drank in silence, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as you had feared.

You had never hit on a girl that, as far as you could tell, was totally mute. However, you decided that it was better to try than to wonder. Besides, her facial features were adorable, and her corset and knee-high boots made her look irresistible to you. As patrons began trickling out at the end of the night, you asked if she wanted to go somewhere. Her enthusiastic nod was a very pleasant surprise, and the two of you walked out into the night.

Despite the sky being completely clear, and it having been that way all day, she carried an umbrella, which she twirled around as she walked. It matched the brown, pink, and creme color palette of her outfit and hair, but it still struck you as odd that she had it. As you pondered this, she turned and walked backwards towards an alley, facing you. She gestured with one finger for you to follow. The look on her face was pure seduction, between her hooded eyes, and her little asymmetric smirk, and the playful tilt of her head. It took some restraint to keep yourself at a casual walk rather than a hot pursuit. Your mind was awash with filthy thoughts of what you could do with such a tiny frame.

You followed her lead into the almost pitch black alley, and you couldn’t see her anymore. “Neo?” you called out. Then you felt a blunt impact in your stomach. You buckled over, too winded to cry out for help. Then, you felt another hit on the back of your head, and your face smacked the concrete below you. Your vision went fuzzy right as your field of view was filled with the dim image of a white, high-heeled boot.


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins.
> 
> By fun, I mean edging and bondage. You don't know where you are or why Neo is doing this, but you know it isn't how you expected the night to go.

The first thing you noticed was the stinging and throbbing in your head, then your abdomen. Next, you noticed you were sitting up in a chair. You blinked away the blurriness in your eyes and found yourself in an unfamiliar room. It was a large, sparse living room with a white minimalist aesthetic. The windows were covered by opaque curtains so you couldn't tell if it was still nighttime or where the building was. You tried to move, only to realize that your hands were bound behind you, and your ankles to the front legs of the chair, both with a soft ribbon. Looking down, you finally noticed that you were completely naked.

You heard the click of high heels approach behind you. Try as you might, you couldn’t look behind you, but it didn’t matter. A dark glove landed gently on your shoulder and slid down onto your chest. She placed her chin on your other shoulder. She kissed your cheek and gave your bicep a little squeeze. You tried to protest, but she put a finger over your lips as soon as they opened. Neo daintily sat herself across your lap, legs crossed, the backs of her thighs cradling your flaccid member, which caused your breath to catch in your throat. She looked in your eyes, then leaned forward and kissed you deeply. Her tongue invaded your mouth, and you were too surprised to offer any resistance.

A short moment after she pulled out of the kiss, you tried once more to question your captor. “What the fuck are yo-” Your face suddenly stung so badly that tears welled up in your eyes. Her smack was incredibly forceful for her slender arms. She held your head in place and shook her head no. For a moment, you were lost in her eyes; one brown and one magenta. She didn’t let go until you nodded to indicate that you knew not to complain. She grinned again, and she wiggled her hips, stiffening you under her legs.

She slid down effortlessly, and in one motion was on her knees in front of you. She took off her gloves and took your half erect cock in her hand, looking at it with curiosity. Neo began to slowly, gently stroke it. Your fear and confusion was conflicted with the pleasure of her soft hands, and seeing her beautiful face only inches from your shaft. A small groan escaped your throat as she continued her careful, deliberate strokes. Once you were completely hard, she parted her lips and placed the tip inside. She swirled her tongue around the head, and the sensation made you throb. You bucked your hips reflexively, thrusting further into her face, but she held you down by the hips. 

After far too long, she began putting more and more of you in her mouth. Neo’s throat squeezed you as her small hands massaged your balls. Her tongue was like a silk sheet pulled slowly across your body. A boa constrictor milking you of your life force. It felt absolutely incredible. You rolled your head back and closed your eyes.

“Neo, fuck,” were the words that slipped from your mouth. You couldn’t help yourself. You tensed up, knowing you weren’t meant to speak. After a second, you looked back down at her. She didn’t seem to mind, only holding up a hand to indicate for you to stop. She then used that hand to push back her hair, getting it away from her mouth.

After about another minute or so of ecstasy, you felt yourself approaching orgasm. You gritted your teeth and try to hold out, but the futility was palpable, she’s amazing at this, you thought. You opened your mouth to warn her, but in that very instant you heard a wet pop sound as she pulled her head off your cock. She wore pure deviancy on her face as she ran her finger tip up and down your soaked shaft a few times. The pressure was intense, as you were right on the verge of exploding. It twitched in beautiful agony.

“Please,” you said. She dug her fingernails into her thigh slightly, stinging you, but otherwise ignored your plea. She stood up, smiled sweetly, and bowed to you. During her bow, you took a peek at the cleavage of her modestly-sized but perky breasts. Your cock throbbed, and you felt a drop of anticipation roll down the side. She walked out with a bounce in her step and a swing in hips. Her heels clicked down the hall until you sat in silence.

You didn’t know how much time had passed, but you guessed it had been a few hours since you’d dozed off following Neo’s exit. What woke you up was a squeaky rusted wheel, and the rattle of silverware and dishes. In walked a cute little lady in a black and white maid uniform with a bit of lace trim and a big white bow around the waist. The skirt went down to her mid-thighs, leaving an inch or two of exposed skin above her stockings. She had black hair in twin tails tied with white ribbon, pale skin, and green eyes. She arrived pushing a metal cart with a covered metal platter on top.

“Excuse me,” you said “Do you know why I’m here? Can you help me?” She looked to you with a familiar smirk. “Neo?” She nodded, visibly beaming, likely from pride that her disguise fooled you.

She pushed the cart next to you and lifted the lid, exposing a plate with a small sandwich and a sizeable bowl of pineapple chunks. You looked at the food, then up at her dumbly. “Am I allowed to talk?” She shrugged. “Is that your real eye color?” you asked. She simply turned away from you, then turned back, leering at you with her pink and brown heterochromatic eyes from earlier. This only gave you more questions, but before you could decide which one to start with, she dropped the metal lid with a loud clatter.

She threw her hands in front of her mouth and raised her eyebrows in exaggerated shock. She then turned away from you and bent at the waist to retrieve it. Her skirt didn’t do much, but you imagined that was by design. You got a pretty good look at her tight round ass and the way her pink panties hugged and accentuated every curve. Your dormant cock took notice, waking back up.

As she turned back around, you angled your face away. You didn’t want her to see you blush, as you felt humiliated that, despite the circumstances, she could get you hard with such simple theatrics. You hoped she wouldn’t look below your waist, but knew she’d notice. There was no hiding it.

Regardless, took two steps towards you and sat down. She placed herself on your lap again, but facing you this time. She had one leg on either side of your waist, leaving only a few inches between her face and your own. You looked one another in the eyes for just a second, then she leaned to the side to reach for the food. This movement made her inner thighs press into your dick, causing a surprised gasp. You saw another smile shoot across her face. Neo skewered a piece of pineapple on a fork and moved it in front of you. You turned your face, but she grabbed you around the jaw with her free hand and forced you to look back. She forced the pineapple through the small gap between your lips.

It wasn’t until this point you realized that you were hungry. Starving, actually. You hadn’t eaten since a couple hours before you met Neo, and you had no idea how long it had been since then. You decided to let her feed you, seeing as how if she were going to do anything bad to you, she could just do it. She wouldn’t have to trick you with poisoned exotic fruit. Besides, that pineapple tasted good.

After a few pieces, Neo stopped the fork just before your waiting mouth, and put it in her own. She held the piece of pineapple between her lips, most of it sticking out. She pointed to it with her fork, and you knew what to do. You leaned forward and could almost reach it when she leaned back slightly. You tried to lean further forward but the binding on your arms wouldn’t let you. You waited for her next move, and it came quickly. She leaned forward and kissed the pineapple into your mouth, lingering to flick the tip of her tongue against your own and gently bite your lower lip. She pulled back, grinning with what appeared to be genuine enjoyment.

Neo placed another piece between her lips. This time she held still and let you take it, still kissing you when you retrieved it, but allowing you to take full initiative. She did it again, but this time when you put your mouth on her own, she moved forward on your lap, grinding onto your cock. Your light groan was involuntary, and it made the pineapple piece escape your lips and tumble to the floor.

She continued this erotic feeding until the bowl was gone. She fed you the sandwich as well as a glass of pineapple juice afterwards. You wondered if the excess of pineapple was for the purpose you suspected or simply because she had it on hand. Regardless, it was a lot more than you ever wanted in one sitting. You felt a bit sick from how much of the sweet, stinging fruit you’d swallowed.

Neo cleaned up her little dining cart and started pushing it towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned to look at you and bit her lower lip. Her eyes were scanning your nude body with a wild hunger. She marched right back over to you, abandoning her cart, and pulled up the skirt of her maid outfit. She straddled your lap like before, grabbing your shoulders and pulling herself forward, directly onto your cock.

Her cotton panties were the sole hot pink guardian keeping your throbbing sex from hers as she rubbed on you relentlessly. She wrapped her legs behind your back and her hands met around the back of your neck. You saw her bite her lip even harder than before. Her steady thrusts became quicker and quicker. You could hear her breathe and feel it on your face; she was wearing herself out quickly. Over the course of a couple of minutes, your pleasure increased as the growing moisture transformed the rough grind of fabric into a slightly smoother glide.

Neo began gasping. It was quiet, naturally, but she was definitely gasping. Even moaning a bit. You yourself began panting and grunting, feeling your orgasm on the horizon. She pulled herself forward and bit into your shoulder. You yelped in pain, but the pleasure outweighed your discomfort, and you kept yourself from crying out anymore. Now clamped on with her teeth, her movements became harder and deeper.

After a minute, you were mere moments from release. Neo let go of your stinging flesh and looked you in the eyes. Her face but an inch from your own. Then, you noticed something odd. She tilted her head ever so slightly and looked past you for a moment. Just as you reached the precipice, she stopped moving suddenly. She slid herself back, off of your dick. She pouted for a fleeting second. Her expression was replaced by intense determination in her eyes as she stared into you, breathing into your mouth. She stuck her hand in the front of her panties and attacked her clit with abandon.

She whined in her signature quiet way and used her free hand to do almost everything. She bit her fist, she felt your chest, she ran it through your hair, she pulled you into a kiss. It seemed she didn’t know quite what she wanted to do. She just wanted to be there with you, staring and breathing and enjoying your intimacy as she brought herself to the blissful release she had just denied you for the second time.

Neo, the goddamn stunning sadist, threw her head back and convulsed. She shook the chair you sat on and did the closest thing to a scream you think she could. It was raspy and desperate and, in that moment, the sexiest sound you could imagine. If that sound was the thunder, the rain was her coming and, despite her underwear being on, she managed to get a decent amount on your lap. Her grabbing your hair was the only thing keeping her from falling as she lost control of her legs and core.

All was still for a moment as she held on to your hair and panted. Then, she slid back and got back on to her own two feet. She wobbled but was able to balance herself. She fluttered her eyelashes shyly and leaned in to give your forehead a peck before she walked out, adjusting her skirt. Her juices glistened on your thighs and cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I genuinely appreciate any comments, constructive criticism, or general feedback. I'm still new at this, so it's very encouraging to know if people are horny on main for what I write.


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monotony of your captivity is broken and a new face is introduced.

One of the biggest questions on your mind was how Neo was so accurately able to predict when your were about to orgasm. She always stopped at the most torturous moment. This is something you’d eventually figure out.

Obviously, you couldn’t just sit in one chair for too long before there was an impact on your health. To be fair, you had no way of telling how much time was passing, but you guessed it was a little less than a full day before you got to stand up again.

After your meal, you spent a few hours trying to figure out how to escape your restraints, although you weren’t sure how much you wanted to. You also dozed off a few more times, further blurring your ability to estimate time. Then Neo arrived.

She showed up wearing the original outfit she wore when you met her. She walked up to you and untied your legs, then got behind you and freed your wrists. She kept a hand on your shoulder so you wouldn’t stand and you felt a tug and a sting on your neck. She took her hand off you and you cautiously rose to a standing position. You began to turn around but you were stopped as she pushed you forward and guided you with a hand on the small of your back.

In the glimpse behind you, you saw what appeared to be a small device on the chair. It looked like a bulb or lense attached to the back of your chair with a cord hanging from it with. The whole thing was white with a bit of shine; maybe it was plastic. This was about all you could gleam.

Neo walked you down a short hallway to an open door leading into a bathroom. She snapped her fingers to get you to look at her. With a stern expression, she tapped a finger against the back of her wrist. Hurry up. You nodded and went inside to pee (which you really had to do) and wash your hands. You didn’t waste time, but you did look in the mirror briefly. You couldn’t see anything unusual about yourself until you thought to check the side of your neck, a bit towards the back, where you had felt something pull out of you. Although there wasn’t a good angle to look, you did find a small red circle.

Just as you found it, two loud knocks startled you and shook the door. You immediately opened the door, not wanting to get in trouble. Like lightning, Neo’s hand shot out and grabbed your dick. She started walking back to your room, ignoring your whines of discomfort as you stumbled along.

Reentering, you noticed something you hadn’t had the chance to see before: a few feet behind your chair was a horizontal metal pipe, about two inches thick and three feet long. It was suspended a little over six feet off the ground by a chain on either end. Not wanting to risk sitting in the same chair another 20 or so hours, you spoke up.

“If I have to be bound, could I maybe be tied standing up? Like on that pole?” She nodded at you and pulled you cock-first past the chair to the pole. She used her free hand to drag the chair behind her. She let go of you and produced one of her silk restraints from her jacket pocket. She motioned for you to raise your hands up. You did so as she stepped up on the chair. She tied your hands together at the middle of the pole with you facing the direction you were before.

Thankfully, the pole was at a comfortable height for you, about a foot above your head. Your weight was on your feet but you could hang from the pole if you needed to. The long restraint kept your hands together and securely at the middle of the pole, and the knots were on the chains at either end, where you couldn’t even reach one with your mouth, let alone your hands.

Neo stepped down and took the device off the chair and got on her knees in front of you. She put a small suction cup at the end of the wire on your upper thigh, which stung, making you think there was some kind of small needle or needles on the inside. She then stuck the bulb-looking end, which was in a two inch wide white plastic circular housing, onto your stomach. She then playfully flicked her tongue on the tip of your dick, stood up, and walked out.

Over the course of the next few hours, all you could do with your time was test the bar above you and observe the room around you. It was starting to feel a little chilly. You wondered if it was nighttime.

When you yanked down on the bar above you, you couldn’t get anything to happen. Both chains were securely screwed into the ceiling. You did a few pullups on the bar and simply suspended yourself for as long as you could. This was partially to test the restraints, but mostly served as a mild distraction from your boredom.

The room you were in was very bare. The floor was white tile, and the walls and ceiling were painted white. The few windows were covered with opaque white pull-down curtains that kept all light out. There was a closed door behind you, which you could now turn to see. In front of you and to the left was the open doorway into the hallway that Neo always entered through. The only items in the room besides the bar and chair were two potted ferns and two couches against the walls.

While you were fiddling with your fabric bindings out of boredom, you heard the familiar clicking rhythm and you looked to the door. In walked Neo, carrying a small handbag. She walked up to you with a friendly smile and put her bag down, crouching to search through its contents. She pulled out a protein bar and fed it to you, and you were grateful for the small “meal.”

Once you were through, she pulled out a measuring cup and set it by your feet. Then she produced something floppy, rubbery, textured, and pink, as well as a small plastic bottle. Upon further investigation, the bottle was lube. The rubber thing, you realized as she pulled it over her hand, was a glove. Obviously, this wasn’t a normal glove. It was made of a pink rubber and covered in bumps and ridges. The thumb and index finger were connected with a sheet of the same material which had a small hole at the center.

Neo got on her knees and looked up at you, wearing that signature smirk. With her non-gloved hand, she started fondling and pulling your soft cock, getting it ready for the fun.

Once you were mostly hard, she picked up the little bottle of lube, uncapped it, and squeezed a generous dollop onto the glove. Just as she did, you both turned your attention to the sudden footsteps heard from the doorway.

In walked a woman at least a full head taller than Neo. She had brown skin and minty green hair at shoulder length with bangs. Her eyes were dark red. She was a little busty, with her breasts in a low-cut green tank top. Her chest was framed by a white top that wrapped around the upper part of her torso. Her legs were covered by tight-fitting white pants under brown chaps. She accessorized with green fingerless gloves and a few bracelets on her left wrist.

She approached Neo with a subtle grimace and a furrowed brow. “She needs you. I’m supposed to take over,” the unfamiliar woman said. Neo stood up and gestured with a bit of aggression. “Hey, it’s not my idea! I don’t wanna do this stuff!” Neo took a less agitated stance, then signed something. “Okay,” the green-haired girl said. “I won’t finish him. I’ll wait for you to get back and you can do it.” Neo perked up and smiled joyfully. She peeled off the slick glove and handed it to the other girl, who stuck her tongue out disgustedly. Neo skipped away, leaving you with this sexy new captor.

“Uh, hi,” you said. She ignored you, trying to figure out what to do with the strange and gooey thing in her hands.

“Hold this.” She shoved the glove into your mouth, which did not taste even a little good. She removed her gloves and put them in her back pocket, then took the rubber one out of your mouth. “At least with this I won’t have to touch your dick.”

She put it on and lowered to her knees. You got pretty soft during her discussion with Neo, so you were a bit embarrassed at being more of a grower. She took your cock in her gloved hand and tugged and pet it, slowly bringing back the blood flow.

“So, what’s your name?” you asked.

“Shut up,” she responded. She brought up her other hand and gently knocked around your balls with her fingertips. This addition to what she was doing with her rubber-clad right hand almost brought you to a full erection. “Not even a full boner yet. I haven’t got all day you know,” she said.

“Uh. Sorry?” you said. She shook her head and began jerking you off now that you were hard enough for it. You thought the lubed glove might feel nice, but you weren’t prepared for how good it really felt. The bumps and ridges made for some fun sensations on all sides, and the generous lube on the slightly soft yet somewhat firm material made for a lovely glide across your full length. Your tip bounced off the stretchy sheet between her thumb and index finger many times, but eventually hit the correct angle to penetrate the perforation. From then on, the hole squeezed near the head of your cock as this green-haired girl stroked the rest. Her lack of effort and enthusiasm wasn’t enough to keep this from being a terrific handjob.

Even still, you needed something more if you were to get off - or, rather, get to the edge - as fast as she seemed to desire. You looked her over once more. She was beautiful. Her rounded jawline was complemented by the sharp edges of her haircut, a style made all the more bold by its bright color. Her complexion was rich and even; her eyes deep and complex with a warm color that was almost luminous against the green tones of her clothing and hair.

You looked below her face. Her abundant chest was nearly straining against her crop top; a top that wasn’t shy about cleavage. You imagined pulling her top down and shoving your face right in between her tits. As impossible as this was, it did give you an idea that could very well benefit the both of you.

You swallowed and hoped you wouldn’t anger her. “You want me to finish quickly, right? So you can stop?” you asked. She sighed.

“Of course I do.” She kept stroking absentmindedly.

“Well...it might help if I have some, uh, visual stimulus,” you say, trying not to sound too nervous or too pervy. As if the whole situation wasn’t beyond perverted in and of itself. She looked at you with a blend of annoyance and confusion. Then she looked down a bit.

“You mean these?” She gestured towards her breasts with her free hand. “No way, dude.” She continued jerking you for a moment. “Are you getting closer?”

“Not really,” you said. You reluctant dominatrix let her head fall back and groaned at the ceiling.

“Fine,” she said. “Cinder better realize what a team player I am for doing this.”

“Cinder?” you ask. She stopped jerking you off.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, reaching for the her top with both hands. She realized that she was about to touch her shirt with a lube-covered glove, so she put her gloved hand on your thigh and managed to pull down her tank top in the front with one hand, as the white overshirt would probably make it quite a process to actually take the green shirt off.

She straightened her posture, putting her chest on full display for you. It was everything you hoped. Her tits were on the perkier side with a nice curve to them. Her dark nipples pointed up at you, and you wanted nothing more than to put your mouth on one. You’d latch on and run your tongue over her hard nipple and take in the spearmint scent of her perfume. You tried to hide your excitement, but your dick twitched in approval, giving you away.

“I take it you like what you see,” she remarked before shaking her tits back and forth, which drove you up the fucking wall, watching them bounce. You thought you caught a glimpse of a grin on her face before she cleared her throat and returned to her slight scowl. “Whatever. Let’s finish this.”

She put another drop of lube on the glove and started to stroke you again. It felt even better than before, but you still felt a ways from the edge. After a few moments you said “faster,” and she obliged you. Not only did this cause for a more intense physical sensation, but the more vigorous movement caused her incredible breasts to jiggle for you again. Before very long at all, you felt the pleasure and pressure build to a crescendo, and then-

Nothing. She pulled her hand away from you at the last moment as the bulb on your stomach lit up. Just as you were suspecting, the light indicated when you were about to come. Although it was great to confirm that that’s what the device did, it almost hurt to not be able to blow your load across her chest. Just after she pulled away, you both heard the familiar click of Neo’s heels. 

“Perfect timing,” said the green beauty to her associate. “He’s ready to burst.” Neo walked over and smiled and winked at her coworker, holding out her hands for the glove. The girl looked at her with a bit of confusion as she peeled off the glove and handed it over, before her eyes opened wide in realization. She looked down and immediately grabbed both of her boobs to cover them. She turned her back on the both of you to pull her shirt back up as Neo silently laughed. You chuckled a bit too, it couldn’t be helped. The flustered girl headed to the door, and got a slap on the ass as she passed Neo.

“Hey!” she cried out in protest. Neo paid her no mind, simply approaching you with hooded eyes and dirty intentions. God you thought. She’s so fucking cute. Getting on her knees, she used the rubber glove to grip you hard and pull slowly from base to tip a couple of times, pulling out your pre-come. She kissed it off the head, then closed her eyes and licked her lips, savoring it like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. Seeing this was almost enough to make you explode right there.

Neo lowered her head and you felt a soft and warm sensation on your testicles as she sucked and licked them. First one ball, then the other, all the while she let your cock penetrate the perforated sheet in the glove as she slowly stroked. You grunted and clenched your jaw; the sensation was almost too much.

She switched back to the first ball, putting as much of it in her mouth as she could. Her strokes sped up a bit, but didn’t last long because you lit right up. She left her hand at the base of your shaft and used her other hand to pick up the cup.

Neo held it at an angle where you couldn’t overshoot it as she resumed her handjob. You looked at her face, and she looked up at you, dead in the eye. She opened her mouth slightly and moved her tongue in a circle around her lips and teeth. She winked at you, and you came with abandon.

You could practically feel the weight of your semen leave your body as you sprayed into the measuring cup. She smiled. A job well done. She took her bounty and set it down. It was an absolutely massive load for you, which shouldn’t have surprised you after who-knows-how-long of edging and denial. Neo, the tiny thing, jumped up to give you a quick and clumsy kiss on the mouth before dropping to her knees to pack up her things. You were drained in more ways than one.

As this tri-colored babe finished her cleanup, she looked up and realized your throbbing cock was less than a foot from her face. Not to mention, it still had a string hanging off the tip. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and slurped it off, making you flinch in surprise. Her head lolled back slightly, and she appeared almost in ecstacy. Then, she got up and left, only looking over her shoulder to give you a little wave. Then, you were alone in the silence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. My apologies if this chapter seems a little slow, but the next and final chapter will be action-packed.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the big boss, and all three girls have a bit too much fun with you. Being evil never looked so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this chapter became far longer and more self-indulgent than I intended. It's filth and I'm ashamed, and I hope you all enjoy it very much.

The next few days were more of the same. Once every, you guessed, 8 hours, you were switched between a seated and standing position, always bound the same two ways. You were fed by Neo and the green girl, but only enough to stave off extreme hunger. You still wished you could have more to eat. Pineapple was a part of every meal. The handjobs continued, of course.

It was almost always Neo, seeing as how her companion wanted nothing to do with your dick. There was one other time she had to, but there were no toys or gimmicks this time, she just stroked until the light told her to stop. You were only allowed to finish one more time in these days, and Neo once again collected it in a cup. It had to have been at least four days since then, and being edged several times a day was torturous.

You weren’t sure how to feel when the green woman entered your room. You were suspended from the bar, and she walked up and began to untie you. “Cinder wants to see you,” she said. She grabbed you by the hair on the back of your head and pulled you towards the door. “Move”.

As annoyed as you were by the needless forcefulness, it was also, you realized, kinda hot. You felt your cheeks flush but were grateful that’s where your blood decided to go. Before long, you were a ways down the halls and you saw an elevator ahead of you. She let go and shoved you forward. You walked toward the elevator as her shoes clicked on the tile floor behind you. You stopped at the door and she reached past you to press the button.

She didn’t wait until the doors were all the way open before she put a foot on your back and pushed you forward. Your legs were wobbly from having spent such a long time bound standing up, so you nearly collapsed when your hands hit the back wall of the elevator. By the time you got yourself situated and facing the middle she’d already entered and pressed the floor button. You felt the floor jolt upward and you both stood there in silence. Her arms were crossed. She glanced down and said “You really like getting pushed around. What a pervert.” You followed her gaze and saw that you had a semi.

Your embarrassment was made even worse when your dick got even harder. “Oh God,” you thought. “Do I like it when she’s mean?” Her aloofness and disliking of you were definitely sexy, but you were only realizing this now.

The elevator stopped and the doors open. With a hand on your back, she guided you down a short hallway to a door, which she opened. As you began to step inside she gave you another rough push behind you and you stumbled forward before falling on your hands and knees. Before you could lift your gaze from the white fur rug, a black high-heeled show was placed under your chin and lifted your face. You looked up a long, smooth, white leg, past a short red dress into the burning, amber-colored eyes of a beautiful woman with long black hair.

“Oh, was Emerald a bit too rough with you?” she asked in a husky, sensual voice. You were a bit too stunned by both her beauty and the fall you just took to answer.

“I think he likes it, ma’am,” you heard from the green-haired girl behind you. Emerald, apparently.

“Up. On your knees,” Cinder commanded. You did as instructed. She stood as Neo emerged from behind her. “I hear you’ve been very good for my girls. Everything we hoped for.” You nodded. “I have another request for you before you’re released.” You were doing your best not to tremble in anticipation as she, standing very close in front of you, leaned forward, reached under her dress, and slid down a pair of black-trimmed red panties. You were rock hard by the time they hit the floor. She took a couple steps forward and her crotch was right in front of your face. She put a hand atop your head. “I hope for your sake you do well.”

She lifted the front of her dress and stepped forward, putting her smooth mound over your face, her lips to yours. You looked up at her and she looked down at you. Upon your hesitation, her eyes flashed in anger and she took a rough grip of your hair. You did your best to look apologetic with only your eyes as you began to lick. 

Once you were exploring her layers, Cinder relaxed and began to run her fingers through your hair affectionately. She looked over to her smaller companion and said “Neo, come.” The girl did so, and Cinder leaned the upper half of her body towards her. Looking up, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Cinder and Neo kissed tenderly, then gradually raised their intensity. Their tongues began a dance in which Cinder’s led. She paused as Neo gently took her lower lip between her teeth and pulled back.

The sight was so exciting you nearly forgot the task at hand. You decided to flick across the hood a few times, causing her to sigh and tighten her hold on your head. Neo took a hold of her mistress’ breast over the red dress and brought her attention back to the kiss. Oddly enough, this made you feel competitive. You softly raked your fingertips up the woman’s silky leg and teased her entrance with them.

You felt her body tense up, and you realized that making her wait might have more of an impact. You slowed your licks and allowed the tips of your fingers to idly graze her outer labia. After a moment of leaving her in suspense, as you were about to push inside Cinder, she abruptly bent at the knees and lowered herself onto your hand. You immediately adjusted the position of your head to continue servicing her.

Cinder stopped kissing Neo. “Teasing me, are you?” she groaned. “Hmm. Perhaps you are as good as my girls say.” You looked to Neo, who looked back at you, pouting. “Emerald, stop acting so reserved. I know you’re more of a freak than that. Neo, get your strap,” Cinder commanded in her alluring purr. “Em here needs to be reminded how good we can make her feel.” Emerald began to speak up in protest, but Cinder ignored her. “...and as for you,” she said, lending you her gaze, “I have more plans for you. I think you’ll do quite nicely.”

In only a few minutes, with your face still buried between Cinder’s thighs, you heard Neo re-enter. “Welcome back. Boy, take a look at her.” She yanked your head away from her. You stood up and turned to see the rest of Cinder’s massive room, which, besides her throne, was full of all kinds of furniture. The largest piece was a huge bed, on which Emerald sat, having removed much of her outfit but keeping her white pants and green shirt. Neo entered, having lost almost all of her outfit, keeping only her gloves, her boots, and her underbust corset, which framed her small, pale breasts. The curves of the cut of her corset drew your gaze downwards to her strapon: a brown leather harness holding a pink, plastic penis in front of her that appeared about eight inches in length. Her grin was devious and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

You could feel their mistress’ breathe on the back of your neck, giving you goosebumps. “Get closer,” she whispered. You walked forward and she followed close behind you. Neo signed something at Emerald, who seemed reluctant to obey. “Do as she says,” Cinder barked right behind you, making you flinch. Emerald stood up and unbuttoned her pants before peeling them from her strong legs.

Neo reached out and helped pull the shirt over Emerald’s head, freeing her comparatively generous breasts, then, as Emerald shyly crossed her arms across her chest, Neo dropped down and pulled her taller partner’s green panties to her ankles.

“Hey!” Emerald cried out.

“Lay down, Em,” Cinder said. “Enjoy yourself. Let Neo take care of you.” Neo winked, and Emerald placed a pillow down and obediently laid down with her hips on it. “You know what to do,” Cinder said to Neo. She nodded, smiling, then spit on her cock and stroked it before positioning herself in front of Emerald.

As you watched this diminutive girl slide into her associate and begin pumping away, you felt a slender hand adorned with long nails wrap around you and feel the muscles in your chest as another set of fingers wrapped around your shaft.

“Look at how she does it,” Cinder whispered in your ear. You observed the rhythmic motion of Neo’s hips and the steady bounce of Emerald’s breasts as she was thrust into. Your mistress’ hand began to pump at the same rhythm.

You watched Emerald as she was rocked back and forth, her hair and chest swaying to Neo’s tempo. Her eyes were closed. Her hands slowly crawled across her own skin before one hand settled on closing over her nipple and the other began rubbing circles above her connection with Neo. Emerald turned her head to you and slowly opened her eyes, looking past you and into the eyes of Cinder. She smiled, still with a hint of shame, and closed her eyes again.

Neo began to thrust faster. You looked to her, and she flashed her teeth at you, clearly enjoying herself even more than Emerald. You felt Cinder’s hand go faster to keep pace with her girls. Wet lips pressed against the skin of your shoulder and dragged up to your neck. She sucked on a couple of spots hard enough to leave them stinging, yet hickies were the last thing you were worried about.

Emerald moaned. “Fuck me harder,” she demanded as she pinched and pulled on a dark and pointed nipple. Her head rolled to the side and her gaze landed on your cock. She licked her lips, then looked up to Cinder.

Neo upped her pace even further. You felt close to lighting up the bulb attached to your body. Cinder picked up the pace to match. Emerald opened her mouth. “Mistress, I want to pleasure you.” Cinder stopped.

“As you wish, she said. She let go of you and walked to a bedside table, opened a door, and produced a pair of metal handcuffs. She returned to you, and you knew where this was going.

“What if I don’t wanna wear th-” Cinder’s surprisingly strong hand immediately wrapped around your throat, stopping you from continuing.

“Here’s what,” she said. She dropped the handcuffs with her other hand and grabbed your balls and pulled, digging her nails into the underside of your scrotum. You tried to cry out but her grip on your throat was too strong. “You’re going to be a good bitch, and then you’ll be allowed to finish. That’s what happens, even if you don’t want to wear them. She let go of your neck but kept her grasp of your balls. You gasped for breath. “Are you going to be a good bitch?”

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes mistress.”

She let you go and picked up the handcuffs. You let her cuff your wrists behind your back, fearing the alternative. “Sit on the edge of the bed,” she said. You did, only inches from Emerald and Neo, who appeared to have just gotten over laughing at you, still grinning ear-to-ear. Cinder walked around and put one foot on the bed.

“I’m ready,” Emerald said, gazing lovingly at Cinder.

“I know,” Cinder said, before throwing her other leg over Emerald, nearly kicking you, and straddling the girl’s face, facing Neo. She reached a slender hand forward and ran her finger tips up Neo’s jawline and across her cheekbone, settling on her lips. Neo opened her mouth obediently and, eyes closed, began to suck Cinder’s fingers.

Cinder reached her other hand behind her and ran her fingers through Emerald’s shining green locks. She then shivered as her pet began to kiss and caress between her legs. Neo accepted eagerly as Cinder put both hands on her body. They leaned towards one another and began to kiss.

Neo released her tight grip on Emerald’s hips and moved curious hands onto Cinder’s body, squeezing her breasts before softly pinching her nipples. Cinder moaned into her girl’s mouth and took hold of Neo’s breasts in return.

Sitting just over a foot away from the three of them, you became acutely aware of your erection. You’d had one the whole time, of course, but now, at this incredibly erotic display, you twitched and leaked. Filled with a thirst beyond anything you could handle, you began trying to rub your thighs on the sides of your cock to no avail.

Hearing the slight creak of the bed, Neo opened her eyes. Without breaking off the kiss, she eyed you, and you saw the corner of her mouth turn up. She reached down and began using her thumb to rub Emerald’s clit. You heard a squeak from Emerald as her fingers dug into Cinder’s toned thighs.

Cinder opened her eyes and looked over. Now without a mouth to kiss, Neo switched to her collarbones and breasts. Grinning, Cinder stretched her leg outward and lazily tapped and rubbed your cock with her foot.

Despite yourself, the sudden attention made you moan. Cinder chuckled softly, then began to neck Neo back, eliciting quiet squeaks and gasps. Despite the half-assed nature of this pseudo-footjob, you were so sensitive by then that you could hardly hold still.

After a few minutes of Cinder slowly stroking you between her toes while sucking and biting at Neo’s neck and being pleasured by Emerald, she used her foot to push on your stomach, nearly knocking you off the bed. Then she withdrew her foot. Once again, you were ignored by the three girls.

You watched the triangle of writhing flesh next to you, occasionally looking down at the precum trickling onto your balls.

Over the course of several minutes, you watched as Cinder controlled her girls, eventually Emerald was on her hands and knees, sucking off Neo’s thick strap-on, seeming to enjoy the taste of herself. Meanwhile, Cinder toyed with Emerald’s pussy using her hands and tongue, and Neo grazed the tips of her fingers along your length. Her gossamer touch was just enough to encourage more precum from you, and you were starting to form a small puddle on the bedspread.

You admired the exquisite bruises forming on the porcelain skin of Neo’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Knowing Cinder affectionately put them there made you crave the feeling if the raven-haired woman’s mouth.

“Okay, Neo. You’ve been a very, very good slut today. Why don’t you use our boy here all for yourself for a bit?” You had been so entranced it took you a moment to register what had been said. When you did, however, you were still looking at Neo, who was now moving closer to you, grinning devilishly.

Before you knew it, you were off the bed, Neo firmly gripping your hair, as she wrapped a ribbon, which you had no idea where she had, around your neck. The way she looped it, it would constrict slightly when she pulled on it. This is exactly what she did to make you stand up. As you stood there, Neo unfastened the straps holding her cock in place, and threw it aside.

It landed in the hand of Cinder, who you only now realized had taken off her dress while you were being tied up. Her pets had incredible bodies, yes, but hers was something else altogether. Her stomach, arms, and legs were all just the right amount of toned. Her skin had a beautiful complexion and looked incredibly smooth, and her B-cups ended in pink, pointed nipples. Her height over Neo and Emerald made her look powerful, the perfect woman to be dominated by. As she began putting it on herself, the leash around your neck tightened and you were pulled out of your train of thought.

Neo tugged you over to an ornate chair where she sat down, crossing her legs in a very ladylike manner. She pulled you closer, then pointed downwards. You took this to mean she wanted you on your knees. You obliged. The petite woman began reeling you in until you were less than a foot in front of her. Realizing you were at crotch height, you licked your lips. You were nervous, excited, you were very aware of your accelerated heartbeat. Neo then slowly uncrossed and spread her legs, revealing a perfect pink pussy on skin as white as snow. Above it was a neat rectangle of brown hair. With one hand, she used two fingers to spread the lips. With the other, she pulled your leash and put your face between her thighs. Her perfume smelled of strawberries and vanilla. You began the feast spread out before you.

The girl threw her legs over your shoulders hugging you tight around your neck. Your licking apparently wasn’t intense enough, because after only a moment she used her feet to push you further into her depths. You licked harder at her wet slit and sucked on her clit for a moment as she gently pulled your hair up, making you look into her eyes. She gazed at you, reminding you how stunning her mocha and rose tinted eyes were.

Behind you, you heard a sharp intake of air, followed by a shaky, breathy moan from Emerald. Then, you heard a repeated slap, starting out at a medium pace and accompanied by whines from Emerald. The speed of the sound increased quickly, as did the intensity of her sounds of pleasure. It didn’t take long for you to put two and two together to realize Cinder was using the large strapon to fuck Emerald. Roughly, it sounded. You wondered what position they were in.

Back to the task at hand, you kept your mind from wandering so you could properly please this gorgeous pervert. You mix up your licking shapes, hoping for a reaction. She looks away from you, but you keep your eyes on her, admiring the brown and purple blobs, now mostly formed, around the right side of her neck and just above both collarbones.

Because she wasn’t responding, you tried the trick of licking the shapes of the alphabet. A: nothing, B: nothing, C: nothing. You moved your arms to grip her hips, only to be reminded you were handcuffed. You kept going. G got you a bit tighter of a grip on your hair. You did it a second time, making sure to emphasize the top of the letter, arcing across her hood. She moved her hips forward ever so slightly, and you heard the ghost of a whimper. The third time you heard almost a full whine, and she pulled her eyes away from her colleagues and looked you in the eyes again, grinning. This is the letter.

Before long, Neo had dropped your leash in favor of using both hands to caress your hair and occasionally pull your head deeper into her. She kept looking back and forth between Cinder and Emerald’s display and your face. The sounds of Cinder and Emerald got louder though, and her attention was harder to keep. This sparked your competitive side once more. As Emerald’s cries of ecstasy became louder, you tried harder to make Neo squirm, her airy whines and grunts became more intense. Repeat. Before too long, you heard Emerald scream, and the springs of the bed creak wildly like she was thrashing about.

“Yes bitch! Come for mistress!” you heard Cinder growl. You wished you could see, but you had to settle for Neo’s reaction, biting her lip hard and taking one hand off your head to tweak her nipple. You put the last bit of effort into your licking and sucking of her clit and immediately she let out the closest thing to a squeal she could while her legs gripped you tight as she drenched your face.

With a sigh, Neo lets you go. You slumped back, stretching your jaw and tongue. You wished your hands were free to wipe the cum from your eyes. A girl had never squirted right on your face before, so it had taken you by surprise. You looked towards Cinder and Emerald’s bed. Emerald lay face down on the bed, her bottom half off the side, feet on the floor. Her rear was facing you and you could see the nectar of her tired sex dripping down her inner thighs. It was a sight to behold. Cinder walked over, her glistening shaft swinging back and forth with her stride. 

“I’ve got another job for you,” Cinder purred. “I’ll be nice, though, and take off your handcuffs first.” She did so, and you rubbed the protruding bones the metal had been hitting. She stood in front of you, while you were conveniently still on your knees. “Be a good little whore and clean this up, will you?” she said, gesturing at her fat cock. You knew enough by now to think of it as a demand, not a request. Blushing, you parted your lips and leaned toward your mistress’ strap-on. With relative ease, you fit at least two-thirds of the pink phallus in your mouth. You moved your tongue around, tasting Emerald and satisfying Cinder’s demand. As silly as it felt to suck a fake dick, or any dick, for that matter, something about it turned you on. You put your hands on Cinder’s thighs for balance and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth skin under your fingers. She put a hand on your head, giving gentle guidance to your fellatio.

After feeling that you’ve gotten every drop of Emerald’s joy off the portion of the cock you could fit in your mouth, you pulled your mouth away and brought a hand up to begin stroking it. You didn’t know why you did it, but it seemed sexy to you. As you jacked Cinder off, you dipped your head underneath to lick at where her balls would be, which ended up being the border of the strap-on’s leather crotch and the exposed portion of her lips.

“You know what I’d like you to do?” she asked, lightly scratching the back of your neck.  
“Hm?” you asked before running your mouth up her length and kissing the head of her dick.

“I’m gonna need you to take this cock...and ram it down your throat.” The gentle tone of her voice contrasted with the sharpness of her words was jarring. Regardless, you wanted to please her.

“I can try,” you said.

“Sweety,” she said before taking a firm hold of your hair and swapping to a harsher tone of voice. “Every good slut can deepthroat, and you need to as well.” You nodded. “Tell me what you’re going to do,” she demanded.

“I’m going to deepthroat your thick cock, goddess,” you said, not certain where this slutty persona in you was coming from. She smiled and yanked your head towards herself. You opened your mouth, closed your eyes, and did your best to fit it all in your mouth.

As the tip touched the back of your throat, you managed to supress your gag reflex. Oddly, there was a satisfaction you felt in succeeding. You opened your eyes and looked up at Cinder. She gazed back down at you and ran her fingers through your hair.

“Good boy,” she said. “Keep going.” You wanted to say that you would, but with a mouth full of dick you figured it would be easier to just do it. You began bobbing your head, repeatedly poking your throat with the end of her cock and getting almost completely to the base every time. She kept lightly scratching your scalp and looking down at you with affection. You felt so proud to please her.

Neo walked up behind her mistress and wrapped her arms around her, giving her breasts a squeeze and not letting go. In turn, you moved your hands up Cinder’s thighs and felt her ass.

“I think you found a wonderful little slut, wouldn’t you say?” Cinder asked. Neo nodded. Her head rested against Cinder’s body as she did so. “Would you say that after all his hard work he should get to come?” Neo tilted her head and put one hand to her chin to suggest she was thinking hard. Cinder looked down at her and snickered. “Well, I think I just may let him.” She looked to you. “Would you like that?” You popped her cock out of your mouth.

“Yes, goddess.” She took a hold of your hair and gently lifted you to your feet. She put her mouth close enough to yours that your lips brushed together as she spoke.

“Get on that chair, I’m riding you.” She took your shoulders and turned you towards the ornate chair she was in when you entered. You walked towards it, passed Emerald who by then had awoken and reclined on the bed. She idly played with the cum she had soaked herself with. She gave you a shy wave.

Cinder followed close behind you. You sat on the recliner, and she pulled the lever to lean it back. She then positioned herself above you and removed her strap.

The beauty put one hand on your shoulder for balance, and used the other to hold your cock in place as she lowered herself. Her warmth surrounded you. You both grunted as she quickly slid to the base. Her hand drifted onto your torso, dancing her fingertips around your stomach and chest. In turn, you put a your hands on her hips, helping her keep balance as raised herself and lowered herself back down.

Cinder’s rhythm picked up. Once her bouncing tempo was set, she planted a quick yet sloppy kiss on your mouth. Her hand traced up your chest and neck onto your chin. She watched with interest as your obedient mouth accepted her delicate fingers. 

“Good boy, doesn’t even need to be told.” She pushed her fingers deeper into your mouth. Although smaller than her dick, her fingers were getting close to the back at your throat and put you at risk of gagging. She watched your eyes widen in surprise and fear, and her smile grew. She leaned back a bit, pushing her pelvis forward and changing way her walls engulfed you. You moaned around her fingers.

Not wanting to be too passive, you moved one hand from her hip and onto her breast, gently toying with her nipple. Her thumb, which remained outside your mouth, caressed your cheek. You both continued like this for awhile. Her pleasure was your own, as doing what this woman wanted of you was supremely satisfying. Your gaze of admiration was locked into her narrowed eyes that stared back with a stew of perversion and tenderness. It was a look that perfectly matched her actions; she had quickly developed a fondness for you that manifested in gentle caresses and lingering kisses, but all the while she dominated you as a disposable sex object.

It was bliss, to be at the whims of such a contradiction of a woman. You wanted to be completely under her control. You wished for her to destroy you as much as you wished her to hold and protect you. As long as she derived pleasure from you, you’d be happy.

Finally, she withdrew her hand from your mouth. As you clenched your jaw to fight the soreness, she ran her hand over your forehead and pushed your hair back, spreading your spit across your face. She then wrapped her hand around the back of your head. She pushed her tits forward and pulled you close to her, putting your face in the center of her chest.

She began to bounce on your cock with more force, and you could feel the movement of her breasts on either side of your head. You gave a slight suck to this middle area before turning your head to the side and nibbling at the inner portion of her breast. She eased off slightly, no longer pushing your face into her body and just bouncing her tits directly in your face.

“You getting close, baby?” she asked breathlessly, clearly close herself. You certainly had that feeling of a climax on the horizon.

“Not too much longer,” you replied.

“Good,” she panted. “Neo, get ready.” she demanded as you noticed movement in your peripheral vision. You looked past her hard nipples at her face, then followed her gaze to the bed.

On this bed, Neo had joined her friend and the two naked girls laid on their backs, propped up on pillows against the headboard. They each had a hand between the other’s legs. They had clearly been fingering each other while watching cinder fuck you. A moan burst from your diaphragm. The realization that you two were being watched, and that those two were getting off on watching you, hit you like a sledgehammer. Your bulb lit up, and Cinder took immediate notice and lifted herself from your shaft.

“Get up, on your feet. Neo, double time.” Neo scrambled to find the measuring cup. Cinder got on her knees in front of where you stood up on shaky legs. Your light went off, and Cinder sucked her index finger to wet it before running it slowly along the underside of your cock. She looked up at your encouragingly. “It’s showtime, slut,” she purred. The light blinked on.

Neo came rushing over, and Emerald approached as well, sitting on the floor for a good viewing angle. Neo slid on her knees to you and Cinder and positioned her cup at an angle in front of your dick. Cinder began to stroke you with one hand and used the other to squeeze your balls. You took in a sharp breathe. Every sense was heightened. There was too much effort you had to put into staying upright to even pay much mind to your impending orgasm.

Cinder gave you a couple dozen masterful strokes while lightly twisting your balls and the sensations around your core reached a crescendo. You cried out in a euphoric agony as you blasted the inside of Neo’s receptacle. A few pumps of a considerable amount of fluid coated the walls of the cup. The volume seemed to impress your three masters, judging by their faces. Then your legs gave out, and your knees slammed into the floor.

You blinked until your vision was clear. “Emerald,” Cinder said as she scooped up a moderate portion of seed in her hand. “Come have a taste.” Emerald crawled towards the raven-haired goddess. Cinder stuck out her tongue and put her sample of fluid on it, then leaned into Emerald and kissed her deeply.

Emerald sucked Cinder’s tongue before kissing your cum back into Cinder’s mouth. They exchanged a few more times before Cinder grabbed Emerald’s face and held her jaw open. The woman then positioned herself above and let the jizz leak from her mouth into Emerald’s. She then spit on Emerald, missing her face and hitting her chest with a large amount of spit mixed with the little cum that didn’t get in her mouth.

“Share with Neo,” Cinder said. She slapped a hand on the spit that adorned Emerald’s chest and slid her hand across Emerald’s breasts. The spit made her bronze tits glisten. They jiggled as she shimmied over to the hungry-eyed girl. Their lips met fast and hard, and they pressed their breasts together. They rubbed against one another as their tongues traded the taste of you.

Your vision faded again. Your head felt light. The lack of food and water, the prolonged time in the chair and tied standing up, and the excessive sexual activity was finally catching up to you. Even on your knees you felt unstable. You started to tip. 

“Oh, guess he’s a bit tired,” Cinder taunted. You hit the floor.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're waking up  
> to ash and dust  
> you wipe you brow and you  
> B u s t e d N u t s
> 
> An ending, but not the innuendo kind. The story just concludes.

You awoke to bright light. You opened your eyes and struggled around in the tangle of tall grass until you got yourself seated upright. Looking around, you gathered you were in the middle of a vast field and it was early morning. You were just close enough to tell that the shapes in the distance were a road and bus stop. How did you get here?

The memories came rushing back, from meeting a mute chick at the bar up through the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life. You couldn’t tell if it was real. It was too bizarre, maybe too good to be true. Regardless, you decided to check for your possessions.

In your pockets you found your keys, scroll (with a dead battery) and wallet. After a quick flip through it appeared nothing was taken from your wallet. Struggling at first with sore muscles, you stood and began your short hike to the bus stop. You immediately tripped and ate shit.

You flipped yourself over and wiped the dirt from your face. You looked to your feet, seeing a brown shape near your feet. You reached it, feeling a leathery texture, and took hold of a side and picked it up. It was a briefcase, the kind that’s in rough condition but you could tell was once fairly nice; the kind you’d find at a thrift shop. There was no lock, so you flipped the latches and opened it up.

There were few things in there. Just an envelope, a folded paper, and a wad of fabric. You picked up the paper first and opened it. It was a handwritten letter which read:

"Hey bitch,

We had a lot of fun with you. One of our bigger and more cooperative toys we’ve had. Thanks. But we’ve gotten all we needed out of you, if ya know what I mean. So your services are no longer needed. As a token of appreciation, we left you a little ca$h and some special souvenirs. Get yourself some rest and keep putting that skillset the three of us enjoyed so much to use. Love,  
N, E & C".

At the bottom, a lipstick mark in bright pink marked the page. You smiled, knowing those memories were real and not some dream from when you were knocked out. You checked the envelope, and sure enough, there was some money inside. Not much, but at least enough for the bus fare. You checked the last thing in the briefcase.

After unraveling and laying out the fabric pile you saw what it was. Three pairs of women’s panties, in pink, green, and red. Special souvenirs indeed. You packed the underwear and letter back in the briefcase and pocketed the cash before walking over to the bus stop. You chuckled at how unbelievable the past few days had been. This was an adventure you’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got possessed by a submissive demon for this story, but I was able to regain enough control to give it a proper ending that didn't involve oral sex or edging. I'm gonna try to give future fics more of a story and resist the urge to make all of them 200% pr0n like this one was.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please let me know! I love to know what I wrote had an impact, turned someone on, or made them laugh.


End file.
